1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume compared to that of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, the organic light emitting display is divided into a passive matrix type (PMOLED) and an active matrix type (AMOLED) in accordance with a method of driving the OLEDs. The AMOLED display includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the wiring lines and arranged in a matrix.
A DC-DC converter for generating power sources required for driving the pixels by boosting or dropping the voltage of an external power source may be provided in the organic light emitting display. The DC-DC converter supplies the generated power sources to the pixels for displaying an image through the power source lines. Detecting short circuits in such displays is an important safety concern.